McKenna Joy BingGilmore
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: a story about McKenna Joy Bing-Gilmore Lorelai Gilmore and Chandler Bing's daughter from a one night fling and is being raised by Lorelai and Rachel Green
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Lorelai,Rachel, and Lorelai and Chandler's 3 year old daughter McKenna Joy Bing-Gilmore are all in the kitchen together and Lorelai is finishing up fixing Mckenna's lunch for her while she wait's patiently at her little tykes plastic kids bring's her lunch over to her.

''okay kido here we go a peanut butter and jelly sammy,banana pieces of as you like to say nana pieces and nice cold chocolate milk in your sippy cup.'' Lorelai tells her

''fank you.'' McKenna says

''your welcome sweetie.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head

''so you really don't think that Chandler is going to come back?'' Rachel asks her

''I mean he is a father now and has a responsibilty to step up and be a father and take care of his daughter!'' Rachel tells her

Lorelai just shrug's ''I don't know Rach and he obviously doesn't care to be a father because if he did he would be here with her but instead he ran off to Vegas with Monica when she was born to get married and he has his live and they have thier lives and we have our's with McKenna and don't need him here because we are all she needs and we happy living here together.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea right we are.'' Rachel says and smiles

''mama?'' McKenna asks her

''yes baby doll?'' Lorelai questions her

''pemnut baba?'' McKenna asks her

''you need more peanut butter for what baby doll?'' Lorelai asks her

''nana's.'' Mckenna tells her

''oh okay I'll get it.'' Lorelai tells her

''no Lorelai you've done too much already I got it.'' Rachel says and goes over and gets the jar and puts some on McKenna's plate so she can dip her banana's into it

''what do ya say kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''fank you.'' McKenna says

''welcome sweetie.'' Rachel tells her

''so how is your oldest daughter um what's her name

''Rory?'' Lorelai questions her

''She's great we've been e-mailing each other back and fourth a lot lately.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's good.'' Rachel says

''yea hopefully she's going to be in town soon so we can meet up for lunch.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's good.'' Rachel says

''yea I really miss her.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww yea I bet you do sweetie.'' Rachel tells her

there's a sudden knock on the door

''I'll get it.'' Lorelai says and goes over to the door ready to open it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai takes a deepbreath in and relaxes and let's it out.

''ok ok ok.'' she says to relax herself before she opens the door because she think's it's Chandler and finally opens the door.

''Surprise Hi Mom!'' Rory says

''Oh My God Rory!'' Lorelai says

''What..what are you doing? come on in it's nice to see you. I'm so happy to see you1'' Lorelai says and hugs her daughter

''you too I managed to get an earlier flight so I thought I would surprise you.'' Rory tells her

''aww well arn't you thoughful.'' Lorelai says

''hey is this Rory?'' Rachel asks her

''yea this is my daughter this Rory. Um hun this Rachel Green we live together.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh wow yea Hi it's nice to finally meet you too I've heard alot about you.'' Rory tells her

''aww well that's so nice to hear.'' Rachel says

Rory see's her little sister and goes over to her.

''Hi little sister.'' Rory says and kisses her head

''hi.'' McKenna says

''Um McKenna this is your sister do you remember her?'' Lorelai asks her

''noo.'' McKenna says and shakes her head and goes back to eating her lunch which seems more important to her

''is that good kido?'' Rory asks her sister

McKenna just nods

''so you staying here with us tonight sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea I have no where else to stay.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''ahh I'm so glad your here!'' Lorelai says happily and hugs Rory tight again

Rory just smiles hugging her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so let's go get ya all settled in hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''hey Rach can you watch her for a little bit?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure thing Lore.'' Rachel tells her

''thanks come on hun.'' Lorelai says wrapping her arm around her daughter bringing her to and into her room

''so I guess you will be sharing the bed with your sister and I.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh that's okay we can make it work I'm small and don't take up that much room.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun.'' Lorelai says

''so have you heard from Chandler at all?'' Rory asks her

''uh well no hun I havn't.'' Lorelai tells her

''I don't plan on expecting to he's happily married and I'm just leaving it at that now.'' Lorelai tells her

''he doesn't really need to call and there really isn't any reason for him too if he doesn't want to.'' Lorelai tells her

''your sister has Rachel and me and well I guess you now and doesn't need anyone besides us.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay I'm sorry.'' Rory says

''that's ok.'' Lorelai tells her

''if he wants to or wanted to call he could and would.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''so how is she I mean how is she doing with all of this without her dad?'' Rory asks her

''fine.'' Lorelai tells her

''and how are you?'' Rory asks her

''fine as well you?'' Lorelai tells and asks her

''fine as well.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says and just looks at her

Lorelai looks back at her watching her daughter.

''okay well I think I'm going to take a shower.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun towels are in my closet. I'll meet you back outside.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay thanks Mom.'' Rory says

''welcome home sweets.'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks.'' Rory says and smiles and waits for her Mom to leave the room before she gets ready to take her shower

Lorelai shuts the door as she exits her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''hey everything okay?'' Rachel asks her

''oh yea shes just going to take a shower.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay good.'' Rachel says

''yea ah look at you messy girl how about we get you cleaned up?'' Lorelai asks her

McKenna just nods.

Lorelai goes over to the sink and get's a face cloth and wet's and comes over and wipes McKenna's mouth,cheek's, and hands from her pb and J sammy.

''okay your done kido how about I turn on some cartoons or The Disney Channel for you?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea!'' Mckenna says happily and excitedly and goes over and sits on the couch and cuddles with her blankey and waits for Lorelai to turn on the tv for her.

''okay hey Rach I kind of need a little break would you mind watching her while I run and get a coffee down at the Perk?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I'd love it...it's no problem at all you deserve go.'' Rachel tells her

''okay thanks.'' Lorelai says

okay baby be good for Auntie Rach for a bit okay?'' Lorelai asks McKenna

McKenna just nods not really paying attention to her.

''she is always good you don't have to worry about a thing go.'' Rachel tells her

''okay I'll be back in a little bit.'' Lorelai tells her

''take your time.'' Rachel tells her

''thanks Rach.'' Lorelai says and grabs some money and sticks it in her pocket and leaves the apartment and goes down to Central Perk and orders a coffee and sits by herself on the couch.

Rory comes out of the shower a little while later in her bathrobe with her hair up in a towel.

''hey where'd Mom go?'' Rory asks her

''oh down to the Perk to get some coffee.'' Rachel tells her

''the what?'' Rory questions her

''The Central Perk it's a coffee shop where we like to hangout and get coffee.'' Rachel tells her

''oh okay well I'm gonna go and and get dressed.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Rachel says

Rory goes back to the bedroom and shuts the door so she can get dressed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Rory is done getting dressed she comes out and sits down next to her on couch and kisses her head ''hey kido.'' Rory says

''hi.'' McKenna says not really paying attention to Rory and paying more attention to the tv

''McKenna be nice to your sister.'' Rachel tells her

''so what are we watching?'' Rory asks her

''shhh.'' McKenna tells her with her finger over her lips

''Schindler's list?'' Rory question's her like Lorelai would of said

''oh Playhouse Disney.'' Rory says

''shh!'' McKenna tells her again

''okay I'm sorry.'' Rory says

McKenna lays her head against Rory's shoulder.

Rory smiles and kisses her head ''shhh go to sleep baby...sweetie.'' Rory smiles strokingher sisters head softly

''aww your such a great big sister.'' Rachel tells her

''thanks.'' Rory says

McKenna slowly falls asleep watching her tv show and Rory gently lays her down covering her up with a blanket and gets up off the couch.

''so where were you?'' Rachel asks her

''oh all over the place but mostly Washington DC.'' Rory tells her

''oh cool did you get to take a lot of picture's?'' Rachel asks her

''oh um yea I did.'' Rory says and goes to get her camera and comes back and show's Rachel her picture's

''wow you took a lot of picture's and your a really great photographer.'' Rachel tells her

''aww thanks.'' Rory says

''I love taking picture's.'' Rachel tells her

''yea me 2 I love documenting thing's and places that I've been.'' Rory tells her

''looks like a great trip!'' Rachel tells her

''yea and one heck of a job and lifetime experience.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea I bet. The Presidental Campaign Trail is huge!'' Rachel tells her

''yea it really was.'' Rory tells her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night around 9-9:30 Lorelai,McKenna,Rachel and Rory are all watching a movie on the couch together with McKenna falling asleep on Lorelai's chest when there is another knock on the door.

''oh for god's sake who the hell is knocking on our door at this hour of the night?'' Rachel questions

''I don't know but I have a pretty good guess. Cna you please go and get it I can't get up with her on me and wake her?'' Lorelai says and asks her

Rachel gets up to go and open the door and opens it.

''hey Rach.'' Chandler says

''Chandler!'' Rachel says

''What!'' Lorelai says and looks up over her shoulder

''What...what the hell are you doing here at this time of night Chandler?'' Rachel asks him

''I'm um back in town.'' Chandler tells her

Chandler walks in and over to Lorelai.

''hey Lore.'' he says softly and gently puts his hand on her shoulder trying to be comforting.

Lorelai shrugs it off ''don't touch me Chandler you have made your choice what are you doing here? Go away no one wants you here especially me!'' Lorelai tells him

''I just...I wanted to see my daughter.'' he tells her

''well she's asleep and if you wake her up I will kick your ass for waking her up.'' Lorelai tells him

''please Lore?'' he asks her

''Chandler No!'' she says

''I promise I will call you tomorrow and we can talk but can't you just leave us alone for right now and go away for tonight please?'' she asks him nicely

''fine.'' he says

''bye Chandler.'' Rachel says

Chandler leaves slamming the door behind him.

McKenna stirs

''shhh I'm sorry hunnie go back to sleep.'' Lorelai kisses her head softly and rubs her back to get her to go back to sleep

''ugh I'm so going to kick his ass for waking her up.'' Lorelai says

''I'll go first.'' Rachel tells her

Rory yawns

''getting sleepy there babe? You ready for bed?'' Lorelai asks her

''uh huh.'' Rory says and nods

'yea we should probably call it a night.'' Rachel says

''yea I need to get this little one to bed.'' Lorelais says and stands up slowly putting McKenna against her shoulder

''okay g-night Lore,Rory.'' Rache; says

''night Rach.'' Lorelai says

''night.'' Rory says

Rachel goes to her room.

Lorelai,McKenna, and Rory all go to Lorelai's room closing the door.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lorelai lay's McKenna down in the middle of her and Rory.

''so I can't believe he just showed up.' Rory says

''shh go to sleep g-night babe.'' Lorelai says

''night Mom.'' Rory says

Lorelai turns off the light

the girls all go to bed for the night.

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and sits up and see's her 2 favorite daughter's still sleeping so she smiles and gently gets up not to wake them and leaves the room closing the door and goes out to the kitchen and makes some coffee.

the smell starts getting stronger and starts getting in through the bottom of the bedroom door and finally starts to hits Rory's nose and she breathes it in and starts to wake up slowly and sits up and rubs her eyes and looks at her sleeping sister and smiles and kisses her head softly and gets up sloely and gently and leaves the room shutting the door and goes out to the kitchen.

''Mom?'' Rory says

''oh hey good morning sweetie coffee?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes yes yes.'' Rory says

Lorelai pours her a cup and hands it to her and pours herself a cup and sits down next to Rory at the table.

Rory sips her coffee

''mmm.'' Rory says as shes sipping it

''good?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmmhmm strong.'' Rory says

''good.'' Lorelai says

''so how are ya feeling hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''not bad actucally.'' Rory tells her

''no jet lag?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not too bad.'' Rory tells her

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea just have a little work to do today but that's it then I can hang and spend as much time with you and McKenna as I want.'' Rory tells her

''aww good maybe we can find something to do like go to a show or something down in the theatre district.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww yea that sound's fun.'' Rory says 


End file.
